Immortal Union
The Immortal Union (IU), or Immortalis Unionem, is the international, previously top secret, body encompassing all immortal beings'' of the world. Founded in its original form in 212 BC by Marcus Julius Cornelius Caesar, Julius Marcus Caesar and 12 other Immortals known at the time. The IU is led by Commander Marcus Ceasar and the Immortal Council, which contains the senior military officers and chiefs of department aswell as others. The original name for the IU was ''"Immortalis C''oncilium"(212 BC- 51 BC), later changed to ''"Immortalis Legio"(51 BC- 1066 AD), "Immortalis Exercitus"(1066 AD- 1591 AD) and "Immortalis Foederatio"(1591 AD- 1768 AD). Up until September 23 2012 the IU was a secret group, known only to governments and selected people. They revealed themselves to the general public after the death of President Barack Obama on the 9th of that month, as per US-IU Agreement LVII of 1963.'' Since its founding the IU has worked towards finding all immortals in the world, wether they are human or not. As of July 1 2014 there were 289,435 immortals humans and an estimated 31,900 immortal animals, from horses to mouse to bees to fish. The IU prides itself on being progressive and being very far advanced. They also pride themselves on their military might, having the world's only airborne aircraft carriers, the world's first railguns and an elite military force. In World War 3 the ''IU took the side of the Coalition as they disagreed with the Alliance's ideal of global domination. They fought heavily across all fronts, suffering the loss of 2 airborne carriers and seeing many immortals get injuries that knocked them out'' for months, sometimes years, at a time. The IU was handed control of the San Fransisco area, as per agreement with the United States of America in the so called Immortal-US WW3 Agreement of 1946 which stated that in the case of a new world war the IU would gain control over the San Fransisco area if they had been revealed by then. '''History' Origins In 293 BC in a town just North of Rome a boy was born, he seemed regular at first. His name, Marcus Julius Cornelius Caesar and he was the first immortal. He was a noble of Rome, his family influential politicians and military officials. He learned of his immortality after being stabbed in battle during the first Punic War and surviving. Within 10 years of this he discovered his wife and two sons were also immortal by coincidence. At first he thought it was a punishment from the gods, but over the next 20 years he found more immortals and began to realise that this was a gift, to protect the Roman Republic against its enemies. Founding and Immortalis Corona Gaius Julius Caesar and early Immortalis Legio Late Immortalis Legio and Battle of Hastings Immortalis Exercitus Immortalis Foederatio The creation of the Immortal Union Revolutions and Napoleonic Wars Industrialisation and the 19th Century World War 1, Interwar Period and World War 2 Cold War The 1990s, 2000s and pre-reveal Immortal Reveal World War 3 After World War 3 = Demographics Government Military The Immortal Armed Forces form the military forces of the Immortal Union. They Immortal Armed Forces consist of 5 official branches, the Immortal Army, the Immortal Navy, the Immortal Air Force, the Immortal Airborne Command and the Immortal Elite Forces. Each branch has representation on the council. The IAF are considered the most advanced forces in the world and are feared by many generals for their complete knowledge of 2300 years of strategy and tactics. Science Art